


My reason to fight

by Anny_Shredder



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drama, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Shredder/pseuds/Anny_Shredder
Summary: Each of us has his own reason to fight - and win if he deserved anything...
Kudos: 1





	My reason to fight

_English is foreign language for me. Sorry for mistakes_

The dark sky falls on my shoulders. It is gloomy, long-hanged as a cloak sopping under the rain, as a weight of uncounted years on the shoulders. As a past which stayed way behind, but not left me. There is a fait which heaven-born to me. It is not weigh heavily upon me since I found courage to take up it. 

The placer of the lights is there, below. The foreign city which unknown and unliked up to now. It is barely over my foots. It belongs there. Once city'll be mine, but not only it. It'll be soon, full soon. It'll be sooner then you can imagine. There is it's fate determinated by **me**.

The dark map of city blocks spreaded out as a old rubbed scroll. My warriors 'll write history of our next victory on it even today. I couldn't carry less how much it'll be cost. A very high price payed for the win. But it'll be repayed thousand-foldly when the wish finally will come true.

The dark points is there, below. They are like a ants, hurry scurry and don't quiet down just on moment. They are some naught and short-lived too. The man's life is a some inch as compared to other cosmos's powers which we can't neither know nor overcome. Who else but me, crossed an earth being's line, can know it?

My warriors. They are the same weaker vessels in fact as those people below. Only loyalty and unique mission make them up then a dust under my foots and this foreign city whose name I even don't want to remember. They find themself on a brief fight's moment. But they after all afraid on the death's white winding shit like each alive beast on the Earth. Like even me... before it's coming.

I know: they look on my back with a horrow and abominathion when think I don't notice their looks. It happen in moments when human and earth's nature overcome all in them. I don't care this. If can the human tattles confuse one who crossed a forever's line and come back? Especially if this tattles about something which finally is bound to each pearson.

People are afraid of a death. And ancestry's Gods are the lookers: **they are right**. Only some of us'll can find a calm after death. Each other continue earth way, unmeaning and never ending there. They'll have no body, but will can feel and think.

One who crossed the line can't come back. There are cruel universe's laws: you can control yourself, your fate and world's life only on this side of line. There you are rightless and powerless. You even can't end this way in your own volution. You can nothing. And this sheer hell is more badly then most cruel way of death. It's worst thing for creature have brain and will power.

I can escape. It makes no matter on what way and what price in now. My body isn't afraid for sun and some ritual things against fool legends. It almost don't feel pain and didn't lost ability to be restored. I came back. But nothing can delete any memories about **those** way. Nothing can delete fear to be through this away.

But it can't happen if even I must pay a high price over. Again and again. For my big grief, my revive body as a alive has a short life. Too hardly to keep alive it for each time. The whole sea of blood. Towns and villages which raised to the grown. Many sacrifices which made on a inner sanctuary. The dark magic covered the ground for a blaze. All of these - only instruments for the fight with a fate. Each of us waged this fight if he is a man not the worm under the foots. Each of us has own reasons and manner for a fight. But only respected will can to win.


End file.
